Five Sensations For You
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. “Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses.”–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles, /SasorixSakura\
1. 1: Seeing is Believing

_**Five Sensations For You**_

**Summary: **She was his capture, thus making her his to claim. How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. "Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses."–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles (SasorixSakura)

**1: Seeing is Believing (Sight)**

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Poems/Sonnets:

"To the River" by Edgar Allen Poe

**Disclaimer: What do you think **_**this**_** is for?

* * *

**

"_But when within thy wave she looks–_

_Which glistens then, and trembles–_

_Why, then, the prettiest of brooks_

_Her worshipper resembles; _

_For in his heart, as in thy stream,_

_Her image deeply lies–_

_His heart which trembles at the beam_

_Of her soul-searching eyes."_

_-__**To the River, **_Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Still as statue he appeared so stoic, so taciturn. Angelic with wavy locks of crimson and profound carmine eyes, he could capture anyone's attention with his subtle appearance and calculating stare. The puppet master's lethal panjandrum is what ensnared her the most: His analyzing yet placid gaze, his diabolical smirk, his captivating, sanguine pupils. She couldn't help it but to fall deep into his garnet pools of erudition and paramount aptitude. 

By Kami-sama, Sakura reckoned she could be _drowned _in those piercing, blood-red orbs of his. His scrutiny alone had some bizarre affects on her and that stimulated Sakura to be wary, not to mention _extremely_ tense and alert.

"So," he drawled out, his lilting timbre wafting mellifluously through the shattered tranquility of the battered vicinity, "are you ready to begin?"

Sakura clenched her fists, shifting her weight directly on the soles of her feet. Her eyebrows furrowed irefully, her face scrunched in deep concentration.

"Ready when you are!" she hissed acridly and Sasori smirked lightly at her vigor, looking amusingly down at her.

"So feisty, kuniochi," he stated lucidly, vanishing abruptly from his current position. Sakura's verdant pupils widen instantly, alarmed by the ex-Suna criminal's disappearance.

_Where did he go—? _

Precipitately, Sakura saw a flash of crimson and an arm shot out of nowhere, pinning her to the terrestrial wall with incredible force. Shinobi senses immediately kicking in, Sakura ferociously fought back, desperately clawing and punching to inflict astronomical pain onto the regaled puppeteer. Mechanical cords constructed into his body rapidly shot out from their respectable places and constricted themselves around Sakura's limbs and corporal being, restraining her convulsive movements pronto.

"Bastard!" she spat and Sasori chuckled sadistically at her vulgar. Head tilting in curiosity, he reached out effortlessly and tenderly placed his hand against Sakura's cheek. Sakura's senses tingled chaotically and her heart hammered haphazardly against her chest as Sasori's fingers gingerly grazed her flesh, absorbing the warmth of her skin. Green eyes dilated in puzzlement, fear, furor, and anticipation. Witnessing the whirligig of emotions dancing in her emerald orbs, Sasori's conniving smirk quirked upwards into a wanton, complacent grin.

"You have such beautiful eyes," he commented simply, causing a gasp to escape Sakura's lips. "I can only hope once I'm through with you, you'll be gazing at me with a more affectionate impression rather than this unessential contempt and choler you possess right now."

Prior to Sakura could even opened her mouth and indignantly rave a couple of threats she probably couldn't carry out, a sharp pain erupted around her nape and vertigo swiftly shrouded her conscious state.

"…you're mine now, kuniochi." Sakura faintly heard Sasori utter and she moan despairingly inside her head. The last sight she saw before passing out was a pair of penetrating, vermillion eyes flaming with pure triumphant…and unspoken appetency.

* * *

First time doing a 'drabble', hopefully it's deemed acceptable. This was for Gigicerisier's SasoSaku 5 senses themes challenge on her forum. Well, nothing more to say but review and only flame at your own peril and I'll have the next sense drabble up shortly. 

_**----SpeedDemon315**_


	2. 2: A Puppeteer's Touch

_**Five Sensations For You**_

**Summary: **She was his capture, thus making her his to claim. How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. "Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses."–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles (SasorixSakura)

**2: A Puppeteer's Touch (Touch)**

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Poems/Sonnets:

"Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: Very funny.

* * *

**

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

"_O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. _

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

_**-Romeo and Juliet,**_ William Shakespeare

* * *

Fingers slender and nimble as any prominent puppeteer, Sasori's potent fingers roamed all over Sakura's defenseless body. She shivered every time the tip of his fingers grazed her flesh and quelled the urge to retaliate vehemently ever when his husky chortle echoed perfectly in her eyes. 

She just couldn't _stand_ him.

"Enjoying yourself, Sakura?" Sasori asked velvety, relishing how uncomfortable he was making her. The roseate-haired medic scowled menacingly, her answer plainly written all across her sun-kissed visage.

"_What do you think_?!" she snarled, unable to restrain the venom laced around her words.

From her acrimony Sasori chuckled darkly, continuing his palpable tangent. His deft touches quickly metamorphosed into ardent, prurient caresses and his hands eventually found their way to the zipper of her vest. Carnality gleaming lucidly in his ruby eyes, he licked his lips lewdly as he unzipped her vest and beheld the prize before him. Sakura's breath was caught in her throat as she stared tentatively at Sasori's lascivious, eager countenance, feeling utterly revealed and hapless.

Adroit, seductive fingers getting straight to work, the Akatsuki puppet master artistically claimed the enticing treasures with his calloused hands, setting Sakura's flesh aflame with sudden yearning from his sensational, salacious touch. The more his fingers beleaguered her breasts with their dexterous, beguiling touch, the more difficult it was becoming for Sakura to hold back the moan portending to erupt from the gullet of her throat.

"S-Sasori, stop…." she panted, assaying to shatter the scarlet-haired puppeteer's licentious tactics enveloping her body and cloaking her torrential mind with libidinal notions and desires she never thought she could ever possess. Ignoring her plea, Sasori dipped his head down and like serpent, darted his tongue out against her nipples. Sakura's head tipped backwards and the moan she battled so tenaciously to restrain erupted from her slightly parted lips, reverberating in the small, dreary room.

A smug, thoroughly pleased smirk gradually dragged itself across Sasori's face and he lifted his head up to stare at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"See, Sakura?" he enunciated, rolling her name of his tongue like it was honey, "See how much you're craving my touch?" To prove his point, one hand tenderly fondled her breasts and she whimpered with pleasure.

"Don't deny it, Sakura," he whispered silkily in her ear, "I know you'll want me in the end. I can do so much more than with just my fingers."

With a fiendish, devilish grin, he showed her just what he meant by that.

* * *

Er…wasn't planning on the drabble to take a rather prurient turn. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Anyway, I must say I'm rather impressed how many reviewed for the first chapter. Thank you: Millenium Ring and Winchester, Clairesa-chan, shatteredpieces78, otaku no baka, overlordofnobodies, and Cster. Readers, thanks for reading! 

So, review, critic, etc and flames will be utilized scorch my enemies in my ultimate goal for world domination.

_**----SpeedDemon315**_


	3. 3: Nectar of Heaven

_**Five Sensations For You**_

**Summary: **She was his capture, thus making her his to claim. How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. "Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses."–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles (SasorixSakura)

**3: Nectar of Heaven (Taste)**

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Poems/Sonnets:

"Venus and Adonis" by William Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say it, do I?

* * *

**

"_Till, breathless, he disjoin'd, and backward drew_

_The heavenly moisture, that sweet coral mouth,_

_Whose precious taste her thirsty lips well knew,_

_Whereon they surfeit, yet complain on drouth:_

_He with her plenty press'd, she faint with dearth_

_Their lips together glued, fall to earth."_

_**-Venus and Adonis,**_William Shakespeare

* * *

How long has it been since he first took her captive? How long as he kept her in his care, under his surveillance? To Sakura her confinement seemed to be weeks, months, perhaps even years. 

_I haven't heard any news about my village or Naruto for that matter. Have…they forsaken me? No, shishou would never allow it and Naruto would never commit such heinous deed such as abandoning one of his fellow teammates. _

"Don't think about them, Sakura."

The said Leaf kuniochi tilted her head towards the notorious puppet master, a berate expression emerging.

"Why shouldn't I?!" she snapped, "Kohona is my home and Naruto is my best friend!" Nonchalant, Sasori shrugged and continued constructing his current project, whittling the excess of wood from his puppet.

"I was just merely offering a suggestion concerning your well-being. The more you ponder about them, the more painful it becomes for you. I credit that you do not wish not undergo any more suffering, do you?

"The only suffering I have ever undergone here was granted by _you._"

Sasori chuckled, shaking his head divertingly. "I have no idea what you mean by that. I have been treating you perfectly well, Sakura-_chan_." He clearly emphasized the 'chan' in order to instigate a rise out of her.

Sakura bolted out from her chair, hands curling into fists. "Don't call me that!"

"Why shouldn't I? You belong to me, after all."

Infernal fire scintillated brilliantly in jade-green orbs as she bearded the serene, working Sasori in an adversarial manner. "No, I _don't_. I was never yours and I **never** will be!"

"I beg to differ."

In a heartbeat, Sasori agilely lift a steady hand up, chakra strings attached to the fingers. Abruptly, Sakura was convulsively tugged towards Sasori, like magnetic attraction. Soon enough, he pulled her into his arms, settling her on his lap. Unfinished puppet forgotten, the crimson-haired Akatsuki focused his undivided attention onto his more appealing object of desire. Encircling his arms around the imprisoned medic-nin, Sasori drew her nigh to his body, jovially savoring the warmth emitting off her body. He entwined a lock of her pink hair around his finger, regaled by their little moment of intimacy.

_In this position she is so tempting…now if she would stop wiggling around so much—_

"Sakura," he began, "stop your incessant squirming or it will get worse for the both of us." Immediately, Sakura froze, desiring not another repeat of the incident a fortnight ago. She still couldn't shake his beguiling, entreating touch outside her mind, much to her dismay. Sasori smirked, perceiving exactly what she was mulling about. _Much better._

His lips gently brushed against her mouth and Sakura's breathing hitched. With his mouth, he trailed butterfly kisses from her throat to the corner of lips, sampling every sweet, delectable flavor of her flesh. His teeth grazed her skin, wondering how long it would take him to coax a sound of pleasure from Sakura. Scheming, he gingerly nibbled at the shell of her ears and in no time, Sasori heard Sakura moan rapturously and he grinned triumphantly.

_So far, so good. _

"Sasori…" Sakura breathed, attempting to banish the salacious thoughts from her brain, "what are…you doing?" He didn't reply because he was too engrossed planting kisses upon her fair flesh, cultivating Sakura's verboten, secluded passions.

"You taste delicious," Sasori murmured and Sakura could only utter enticing noises in response, so ensnared in the power of voluptuous acts. "I wonder what kind of delicacy you possess in that luscious mouth of yours."

Eclipsing her parted, stunned mouth with his hungry lips, Sasori commenced imbibing her scrumptious, celestial nectar from the moist caverns of her mouth, fervently swirling her fractious tongue around his own, evoking another heart-felt groan from Sakura's gullet. Her lips were like a drink from the Heavens, the paradisiacal beverage of Kami-sama. Sasori pressed her closer into him, deepening the kiss.

He felt like a man trapped in a desert and Sakura was the water he had been so desperately searching for. She was the one who could soothe his thirst, sate his hunger with that supernal nectar upon her coral-pink lips. He increased the velocity of the kiss, craving for more. He would treasure her, entreat her with unparallel delights and shower with love and attention no other man as ever bestowed onto her. She would forget about her pitiful village, her former life, and exuberantly remain with him and return his love.

Withdrawing his mouth from her face and breaking the searing kiss, Sasori tenderly compressed his lips to the side her face, her beckoning, exotic flavor still lingering in his mouth. Sakura was breathless, her chest rising sporadically as his deft fingers 'innocently' massaged her nape.

"I'll never leave nor forget about you. Remember that, Sakura-chan." he whispered huskily into her ear and she nodded slightly, face flushed from recent appetency and carnality. He smirked lightly but the complacent, lascivious beam wasn't incited by her bedazzled, astonished appearance. No, it was something else, something much more rewarding:

She didn't rebuke him for calling her Sakura-chan.

* * *

Sasori's quite lusty, isn't he? Well, that's three down, two more to go! 

Thanks for reading and a special thank you to those who reviewed: overlordofnobodies, Cster, and Millenium Ring and Winchester!

_**----SpeedDemon315**_


	4. 4: Her Aphrodisiac Aroma

_**Five Sensations For You**_

**Summary: **She was his capture, thus making her his to claim. How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. "Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses."–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles (SasorixSakura)

**4: Her Aphrodisiac Aroma (Smell)**

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Poems/Sonnets:

"Venus and Adonis" by William Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I esteem that you can all safely assume Naruto isn't mine. The ownership is quite obvious.

* * *

**

"_Say, that the sense of feeling were bereft me,_

_And that I could not see, nor hear, nor touch,_

_And nothing but the very smell were left me,_

_Yet would my love to thee be still as much; _

_For from the stillitory of thy face excelling_

_Comes breath perfumed that breedeth love by smelling."_

_**-Venus and Adonis,**_William Shakespeare

* * *

Her appeasing scent rolled languidly off her, wafting enticingly through his olfaction, compelling, _imploring_ him to come. Sasori complied gladly, burying his face into the crook her neck, breathing in her piquant incense of cinnamon and thyme. Sakura executed no motion to retaliate or express her disapproval. She just tilted her head aside, permitting him more access to her skin. As he delved into her aphrodisiac aroma, he instantly analyze how addicted he was to her but he didn't care. As long he had her he was perfectly fine. 

"Sasori?"

"Mhm?" he murmured, nuzzling his face alongside her neck. Sakura bit her lip, as if contemplating what to say next while he was preoccupied in losing himself into her natural perfume.

"How long as it been since…I first arrived here?"

"A year or two, more or less," Sasori replied earnestly, idly playing with her rosette tresses with his fingers, his nose whiffing her inviting, sedative smell once more.

"Have any Kohona shinobi attempted to breach the base for me?" Sasori dropped his hand at once and withdrew his presence from her, sorely missing her invigorating scent already. "Sasori?" questioned Sakura as he slowly turned his back from her.

"Are you certain you want to know the answer, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded rigorously, her verdant eyes beseeching. "Yes! More than anything!" Sasori sighed insipidly, shaking his head. The truth would break her heart.

"All right, so be it." The wanton puppet master faced her, his observant sanguine pupils devoid of all emotion and perception. "From what I gathered, there has been no Leaf ninja attempting to infiltrate the Akatsuki base or demanding for your return."

Eyes dilating in shock, Sakura shook her head anxiously, denial and ire wracking her brain. "No, that's not possible, you must be mistaken!"

Sasori grit his teeth at the unintentional accusation of his degree of competence. "I am most certainly _not_ mistaken." he stared stoically, masking his aggravation.

"They would never stop searching for me! I know they will never do such an act!"

"Well, obviously they have because we rarely encountered any Kohona shinobi during our travels," Sasori retorted staidly, folding his arms across his chest, "Face it, Sakura. Your village believes you're either dead or forever missing. They could have very well forsaken you; the notion isn't at all implausible."

"You don't know my village! Naruto will never give up trying to find me!" Sasori rolled his eyes at the mere mentioning of the rambunctious, blonde-haired ninja. The first time he met the irksome brat was hopefully his _last_.

"Are you positive about that? Because Naruto hasn't been coming to your rescue lately." Sakura glared scathingly at him for even daring to doubt Naruto's tenacity of tracking her down.

"He'll come, just you wait and see," she declared decisively, jutting her chin up defiantly towards the ex-Suna puppeteer. He just shook his head controversially, approaching the resolute kuniochi slowly in a rather predatory fashion.

"I don't think I will, Sakura-_chan_, because your friend Naruto is never going to be hastening to your rescue. You might as well accept that." Sakura took a feeble step backwards, incredulity flaring in her emerald eyes.

"No…" she whispered, trepidation shaking in her forlorn voice. "No…you have to be wrong. Naruto would never give up; he promised he'd always be there for me."

"So much for promises," Sasori muttered sardonically but Sakura paid his caustic statement no mind. She was currently too rapt in her thoughts of Naruto's potential desertion of their friendship.

"I mean, it's not in his nature and we've known each other for so long—"

"Naruto's not coming, Sakura. Not him or no one else from the Village Hidden the Leaves." Sasori proclaimed bluntly, ending the tumultuous dubiety surrounding them. Sakura stared at him in aghast, and then drooped her head down, pink strands shadowing her dejected, crestfallen visage. Her form cried out sorrow as she collapsed to the floor, futilely assaying to conceal her agony and misery from him.

Sighing, Sasori ambled towards her perturbed, tormented figure and crouched down to face her face to face. "Sakura," he began, trying to gauge her attention.

"Leave me alone!" she choked out, shrinking away from him. "Will you stop torturing me with your crafty wiles and mockery for once? Can you just leave me be?!" Fiercely biting down at the bottom end of her lip to halt the tears portending to escape, Sakura fixated her scrutiny and all her woes at the floorboard ground before her.

_Don't you dare cry, Sakura, don't you even dare shed a _single_ tear in front of Sasori! He'll use that to his advantage!_

A hand resting underneath her chin effectively broke off her self-chiding reverie, provoking Sakura to look upward at the owner of the firm, commanding hand. She soon found herself gazing into Sasori's vermillion eyes, brimming with enigmatic prowess and unrecognizable emotions. "Sasori?" she inquired, curious of his intent.

Wordlessly, the crimson-haired puppet master pulled her nigh to him, wrapping his arms around her frame protectively, encasing her in an enfoldment. Unconsciously, Sakura placed her head on his shoulder, soaking up his masculine incense with surprising ebullience. The eclectic fragrance of sandalwood and cedar soothed Sakura's devastated mind, relaxing the tensity coiling in her body.

_For a half-puppet he smells really nice._

"Sakura." Sasori's words washed over her like a bucket of water and she skeptically looked up at him. Sakura was partly startled to witness an adamant, imposing expression on Sasori's face, like he was ready to defend her at all costs. He brought a finger her face, delicately tracing her askance countenance from her forehead and all the way to her jaw, resting suggestively by her mouth. He then spoke.

"Despite what you may think, Sakura, I will not forsake you like the others, no matter what the circumstances are. You are mine and I do not desert what I cherish."

Sakura gapped at him, incredulity gleaming in her viridescent orbs. "What you…_cherish_?" she asked dubiously, unable to comprehend the meaning of his admission. Sasori nodded crisply, his pointer finger never straying from her parted lips.

"Yes. What I cherish. Now, are you mine?"

Smiling wryly, Sakura rested her head on Sasori's shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his torso, relishing the security and promise he induced. Allowing his tantalizing, bantering scent to restore the equilibrium within her, Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself enunciate the words she conceived Sasori would be so utmost pleased to hear.

"Yes…I'm yours."

* * *

Heh, a little longer than I expected. I'm not sure if this piece will count as a drabble now. Pah, oh well, as long as all you lovely readers enjoyed it.

Moving onward, I thank those for simply reading and abundantly thank these people for reviewing: Millenium Ring and Winchester, overlordofnobodies, instance, and Clairesa-chan. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I dearly relish your support.

The end is near, kiddies, so review and get ready for the grand finale!

_**----SpeedDemon315**_


	5. 5: Music to Their Ears

_**Five Sensations For You**_

**Summary: **She was his capture, thus making her his to claim. How the relationship between them cultivated over time was unlike any another. "Nothing we use or hear or touch can be expressed in words that equal what we are given by the senses."–Hannah Arendt; Drabbles (SasorixSakura)

**5: Music to Their Ears (Hearing)**

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Poems/Sonnets:

"Al Aaraaf" by Edgar Allen Poe

**Disclaimer: Do pigs fly?

* * *

**

"_O! Nothing earthly save the thrill_

_Of melody in the woodland rill—_

_Or (music of the passion-hearted)_

_Joy's voice so peacefully departed_

_That, like the murmur in the shell,_

_Its echo dwellth and will dwell—_

_Oh nothing of the dross of ours—_

_Yet all the beauty—all the flowers_

_That list our Love, and deck our bowers—_

_Adorn yon world afar, afar—_

_The wandering star."_

_**-Al Aaraaf,**_ Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Smoke clouded her peripheral vision and her lungs burned as she breathed in the scorching, molten air permeating with infernal flames and charred wreckage. After waiting what seemed like centuries, the Akatsuki was finally attacked by outside ninjas. From the pandemonium and hullabaloo Sakura managed to escape the room Sasori stationed her in over the years and furtively went to discover what all the commotion was about and who her potential rescuers were. 

The news hit her like a ton of bricks, a crushing wave of reality and astonishment splashing down icily onto her being. _They_ were here, the shinobi from her village.

The Kohona ninja were the aggressors but more crucially, they were _here._

Sakura hastily sprinted through the darkened hallways of the Akatsuki, warily inspecting for any secluded traps the Akatsuki might have cached away.

The din of combat attracted her focus and she veered in that direction. Perhaps, just perhaps Naruto was amid the Kohona force, battling ferociously to find her, to save her from the Akatsuki's avid clutches. She could imagine Naruto's bottomless exuberance once he sees her again, his cerulean eyes watering with unshed tears of joy, and his face cracking into a wide, toothy beam. This brought a small smile to Sakura's face and she pressed herself to quicken the pace of her race.

_Hold on, Naruto! I'm coming! We'll be back in Kohona once this is all over. _

"He's not here, Sakura."

Skidding to a halt, Sakura whirled around to face the speaker cloaked in the shadows, her combative stance already in place. The silhouette of figure chortled darkly at her antics and stepped into the daylight, revealing his identity. Sakura lessened a bit, yet only slightly. After all, he still was the enemy.

"Sasori," said Sakura, "what are you talking about?"

Sasori inched closer to her but only enough not instigate the medic to take a step back and flee. "I'm talking about your loudmouth Naruto. He's not among the Leaf shinobi." Sakura frowned, perturbed.

"Perhaps he's outside the base," she suggested hopefully, her heart still clinging to the fragile, vacillating string of distant hope that was haphazardly waning in her life. To her utter despair, Sasori shook his head slowly, his lips a taut, thin line.

"His chakra signature is not here. And might I add that the Leaf ninjas aren't here for you, Sakura. They're not even _aware_ of your existence amongst the Akatsuki."

"Then why are they here?!" she demanded tersely, fists clenching viciously at her sides.

"They're here to obtain one of Leader's secret scrolls he obtained from Jiraiya long ago. However, they are executing an extremely poor job of the mission. I won't be shocked if they are coerced to retreat, providing if we don't annihilate them first." He stared disapprovingly at her, quiet fury glinting in his garnet eyes. "You were planning on leaving with them, were you, Sakura?"

Sakura bristled, refusing to cower under his glacial scrutiny and flinch from his steely tenor. "Of course, I was! I'm going to have a chance to return home!"

The corners of Sasori's lips quirked upwards briefly prior to sliding back down to his regular placid, taciturn expression. "Do you really want to go home, after all the waiting you've done and for the fact that they didn't even bother to search for you here?"

Taken back, Sakura faltered a bit yet swiftly resumed her fervid proclamation. "Maybe they didn't realize I was here!" Sasori snorted derisively at her feeble excuse for her village's neglect.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Sakura." Within seconds he was upon her, gripping her tenaciously akin to a drowning man clinging strenuously to a rock. Sakura tried to react convulsively to his sudden embrace yet discovered her body wasn't acquiescent with her demands and her feet were squarely rooted to the ground.

"Why would you depart, Sakura?" implored Sasori, brushing a strand of pink hair from her face, his melodious diction sending chills of intense longing down the medic-nin's spine. "Are you running…from me?"

"No," Sakura replied softly, "never you." Perplexed, Sasori arched an elegant eyebrow and probed further.

"Then what are you running from, blossom?"

Sighing, Sakura paused to collect her thoughts. She was an absolute fool, really, to fathom she could actually race away from her heart's desires and not look back without any repentance. She realized if she left with the Kohona shinobi she would detest herself for the rest of her life, no matter how much the denizens of Leaf welcomed her back with open arms. She'll have her former life back but not what she truly yearned for. His cascading, wavy crimson locks, his profound eyes of ruby, his agitating but rather endearing smirk, his deft, experienced touch, his enthralling fragrance, his beckoning, beguiling lips, and his lovely, soothing voice would haunt her, beleaguering her mind, heart, and soul with all the conceptions of what could have been for them. The notion was just so difficult for her to accept, to comprehend the true meaning of her covert desires.

"I was running away from the prospect that…" Sakura stopped momentarily yet Sasori's reassuring, dominating squeeze impelled her to finish. "…that I was falling in love with you, Sasori." Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke those words and with immense trepidation, she awaited Sasori's reaction.

A smirk graced his lips and he bend down towards her ear, pressing Sakura up against his body. "Music to my ears, Sakura," he purred and a thrill of delight coursed vehemently through her veins.

"R-really?" she stammered slightly, staring intently into his blood-red orbs. He nodded and the roseate-haired kuniochi buried her face into his cloak, imprinting this contingency eternally in her memory.

"Do you still want to leave?"

A small grin crawled its way across Sakura's sun-kissed features as she once more gazed at Sasori affectionately. "No." she answered contently, shaking her head. Sasori's smirk transformed into a half-smile at her decision.

"Good, because I'm afraid I am falling for you as well."

And _that _was music to Sakura's ears.

* * *

That's a wrap, folks. The SasoSaku 5 senses themes challenge is complete so I hope you all relished in reading my attempt of writing drabbles. A round of applause to all my reviewers: overlordofnobodies, Clairesa-chan, Millenium Ring and Winchester, shatteredpieces78, Nightmare2Day, instance, Cster, and otaku no baka. Another round of applause for those who simply read my story from the nascence to the end. I best be returning to my other stories but you never know, I might come out with some more Sasori/Sakura challenges. I'm in a need of an excellent pairing challenge or two, depending on my mood. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see yah around. 

_**----SpeedDemon315**_


End file.
